Currently, there are various known systems for the construction of facade scaffolds, which systems are based on lateral frames that incorporate vertical members, flooring platforms or planks, diagonal bracing bars, and handrail poles. Scaffold frames of various geometrical constructions are known, the main ones being the following:                one-piece rectangular frames with two pin couplings with clearance, which constitute articulation points,        portico-type Π frames with two pin couplings with clearance which constitute articulation points,        one-piece H-shaped frames with two pin couplings with clearance which constitute articulation points,        one-piece frames with asymmetric sides with two pin couplings with clearance which constitute articulation points (FR 2 516 141),        two-piece frames with asymmetric sides with three pin couplings with clearance, which constitute articulation points (U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,345),        two-and three piece frames with asymmetric sides with two pin couplings with clearance, which constitute articulation points, one of the pieces being L-shaped (FR 1561476).        
These constructions are particularly susceptible to damage in transportation, require considerable storage space, and are quite difficult to fit together, owing to the need for the operator simultaneously to insert the two ends of the vertical members of each element in the corresponding housings of the already erected elements.
The scaffold of the present invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problems, achieving quicker and safer erection than that which is currently known, with regard both to the elements making up the assemblies perpendicular to the facade and to the erection of the rails of the various modules from the corresponding lower module. Similarly, the space required for the storage and transportation of the parts of the scaffold is considerably reduced and a rigidity equivalent to that of a single-piece frame is maintained by reducing to the minimum the number of couplings with clearance between structural elements. At the same time, improved endurance in transportation is achieved by preventing damage between the parts which make up the scaffold.